


Moment to Reflect

by csichick_2



Series: Don/Coop Mpreg Verse [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop takes a moment to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment to Reflect

Coop looks over at his fiancé sleeping peacefully and then back down at the small bundle in his arms. Unlike with his daughters, he’s going to be there for every moment of his son’s life. His biggest regret will always be not being there for Rebecca and Maggie’s early years, but now he has a chance to do things differently with Ben. Even though, thanks to work and the case from hell, he almost missed those vital first moments of his son’s life. He gently runs a finger down Ben’s cheek as he vows to always be there for his son.


End file.
